


The Best of Stydia

by winstallenski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstallenski/pseuds/winstallenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles to quench your thirst for Stydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always

Lydia Martin has not felt as relaxed as she does right now in three years. She didn't even know it was possible for her to be this at ease, but thanks to Stiles she felt as if every problem they had at the moment didn't exist. That they were the only two people in the world.

Lydia and Stiles were cuddling on the couch in her parents lake house as an old movie from the fifties played quietly in the background. The pair were too focused on each other to care what was on the television. They had to make every second of this weekend count. This is the first time Stiles and Lydia have been alone together and they know the minute they get back home they will be so busy helping their friends out that they'll have barely any time to be together.

Stiles couldn't believe that they had even gotten to this point. It was so surreal for him to finally be holding the love of his life in his arms, to be able to say that Lydia Martin was his girlfriend. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as she layed on his chest, her strawberry blonde hair cascading past her shoulders. He wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was beating. Being so close to her drove him crazy. The couple remained silent as they reminisced about the moment when all of their feelings for each other were laid out on the table.

It happened three weeks ago. Lydia had been visibly upset with Stiles and he couldn't figure out why. When he finally had the chance to get her alone, he confronted her about the way she had been acting around him. Her response wasn't what he expected at all.

_"Why have you been so hostile towards me lately?" Stiles asked._

_Lydia scoffed and frowned at the boy. How could he not realize the reason for her being so angry?_

_"Why? Maybe it's because you barely glance my way anymore with Malia around. Maybe it's because it feels like my problems don't nearly compare to Malia's so when I need someone to talk to, you are nowhere to be seen. Maybe it's because I don't like the two of you together and you don't seem to care!"_

_Lydia didn't mean for all of that to come spilling out. She realized she sounded like a jealous, petty little girl, but that's how she felt. Jealous. And she knew she had no right being jealous. Stiles didn't belong to her, and Malia wasn't a bad person, but after seeing the way she looks at Stiles, Lydia felt like someone pulled the carpet right from underneath her. Suddenly, her hidden feelings for her wacky, sarcastic friend came bubbling to the surface and she didn't know how to handle it._

_How would it look if out of the blue, Lydia told Stiles she was in love with him when he might actually be moving on from her to another girl who was showing an interest in him as well? It would look like she was just trying to prevent him from fawning over anyone besides her._

_But Lydia's feelings were justified; they just came a little late._

_"Lydia," Stiles began. "I'm so sorry if you have felt like I've been distancing myself from you. I wasn't doing it intentionally, honest. As for Malia, I'm just trying to be a good friend."_

_"Good friends don't kiss. ." Lydia mumbled.  
_

_"Look, Malia was there for me when I was having a rough time. We've bonded since then, and yeah we've done stuff, but my feelings for her will never compare to the way I felt about you. The way I still feel about you."_

_"Stiles, I wasn't trying to turn this into something about th-"  
_

_"Yes you were," he interrupted. "That's exactly what you were trying to turn this into because you know that that is what all of this comes down to in the end. I have feelings for you, and something tells me that you like me too."_

_"Stiles-"_

_"The fact that you could even think that I don't care about you is insane. After everything we've been through together, you really think that I would disregard our friendship? You think I'd throw three years away for someone I've known a couple months? I've been in love with you since the third grade, Lydia, and I will **always** love you. Even if you won't admit that you love me too because deep down inside, I know you do. I can see it on your face, there's no use denying it."_

_Lydia's face was flushed, her pulse racing as Stiles stepped closer to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to speak._

_"So what if I do? You like Malia. ."_

_Stiles rubbed his hands against his face, then through his hair as he stared at Lydia, frustrated. It was as if everything he said went through one ear and out the other._

_"Lydia, I don't even know what Malia and I are. I don't know if I even want to be in a relationship with her. I care about her, I do, but not like how I care about you."_

_"Stiles I - I care about you too, more than I thought was possible but whatever this is between us, these feelings, our love, I just - I don't know if it could ever work."_

_"Why?" Stiles asked, his voice low. He reached out for her, their hands interlocking as he closed the space between them. "Why couldn't we work? Don't you love me?"_

_"I only just realized how strong my feelings for you really are, Stiles. I don't know how to deal with them."_

_"You deal with your feelings the same way you deal with your fears. By facing them."_

_Stiles gazed deep into Lydia's eyes as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She held his gaze, suddenly feeling self concious underneath his stare._

_"I love you, Lydia," Stiles stated for, what felt like, the hundreth time that day. "Do you love me?"_

_He waited patiently for her to respond. Silence had filled the room and Lydia couldn't help but feel pressure as she tried to find the courage to say those three little words to his face._

_"Yes. I love you, Stiles."_

_"That's all I needed."_

_Before his longing for her became too much to bear, Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. Lydia felt his hands travel her body, one resting on her waist, and the other caressing the back of her head as her hands gripped his chest. A shiver ran the length of her spine as she felt his soft lips move against her own. She was genuinely surprised at how good of a kisser he was._

_Stiles pulled away for a second to say something, but Lydia pulled him back, kissing him urgently. A smile grew on his face as they went on kissing until neither one of them could catch their breath. ._

That moment changed everything, and Lydia sure was glad that she came clean to Stiles about how she felt. Now she had the most amazing, hysterical, adorable boyfriend in the world and she couldn't be happier.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lydia looked up to see Stiles staring at her with a lazy smile planted on his face. He had been watching her get lost in her own thoughts for quite sometime now.

"You," she stated simply.

Stiles rose slightly, keeping Lydia on his lap as he sat up. His arms wrapped around her as she layed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I was thinking about you too," he mumbled against her shoulder before leaving a soft kiss. "I'm glad we managed to find the time to do this." He then lifted his head to kiss Lydia's forehead, causing her to smile happily. Giggles errupted from her body as he proceeded to leave kisses on her entire face and neck.

Stiles' hands gripped her shoulders as Lydia's giggle fit came to an end. Her beautiful smile was still present on her face as the two once again gazed at each other. The way Stiles looked at her with such adoration and wonder filled her with joy. The love they had for each other was undeniable.

Lydia suddenly couldn't stop thinking about kissing him, so that's what she did. Stiles melted into the kiss, the warmth of her mouth sending a current throughout his body. He pulled her closer as the kiss became more passionate, loving the feeling of her body against his.

Slowly, the kiss came to an end, but they stayed close as they rested their foreheads against each other. Lydia wondered if Stiles' heart was beating as fast as hers was, or if his mind went fuzzy the same way hers did every time they shared a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Always?"

" _Always."_


	2. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song "Signs" by Ron Pope.

_Whatever we devine, well I hope that you and I realize that what we've found, it could survive. . ._

She could not ignore it any longer.

No matter how hard she tried, Lydia Martin could not run away from her feelings for Stiles Stilinski anymore. Cute, sarcastic, socially awkward Stiles Stilinski.

At this point in her life, it was becoming near impossible for her not to think about him. Before, she was able to push any sort of attraction towards Stiles to the back of her mind, keeping it locked away behind a door that she forbade herself to open. But after the events that took place with the nogitsune, the dynamic of her friendship with him has changed drastically.

The signs are all there. Lydia and Stiles are not exactly lovers but they are not friends either. They have crossed that line and there is no going back.

Lydia spends a large amount of her time at Stiles' house nowadays. In fact, she practically lives there. All she needs to do is move her belongings in to make it official. The two are almost inseperable. They never meant for things to be the way they are. They never meant to become dependent on each other, but that's what has happened.

It's been hard for Lydia ever since Allison died. Going through each day without her best friend by her side is something she never expected she'd have to go through.

Stiles has been feeling immense guilt about all the damage the nogitsune caused while possessing his body. Everyone tries to reassure him that it was out of his control and nobody blamed him, but it doesn't matter. He hates the fact that he wasn't strong enough to keep the nogitsune away. 

It started with the two of them helping each other cope through a difficult time. Now three months later, things have gotten better and they technically don't need each other as much anymore, but for some reason, neither of them wanted the time they spend together to end.

Lydia no longer has trouble getting to sleep at night, but the first time she tried to slumber without Stiles' arms around her, she felt cold and alone. She ended up driving to his house at one in the morning and crawling into bed with him. Stiles didn't mind though. His bed had felt empty without her in it.

Stiles was back to his witty self again. For a while, he had been in a funk. He rarely smiled or laughed. If he spoke to anyone his voice sounded monotonous and he never looked people in the eye. It was a struggle to get him out of bed in the mornings and an even bigger struggle to get him to leave the house. Everyone that loved him tried to step in and help, but the only person who got through to him was Lydia.

Now as she lay beside him on his bed, their hands intertwined as they gaze at each other, Lydia reviews the signs that their friendship has evolved in her head.

For one thing, friends don't sleep in the same bed every night. They don't cuddle and they definitely don't hold hands 24/7.

Friends don't get jealous when they see someone taking an interest in the other.

(Lydia's stomach twists up in knots when she sees the way Malia looks at Stiles.)

It has become difficult for Lydia to go through an entire day without seeing Stiles at least once or hearing his voice through the speaker of her phone. When she is with him she's content, but when she's not with him, he is all she can think about.

Lydia knows in the pit of her stomach that her and Stiles are so much more than friends now. They haven't defined what they are to each other, but she got the feeling Stiles realized it as well. He was staring at her as if he too was going over the signs in his head.

_She loved him, and he loved her._

They had found something special in each other. And whatever it turns out to be, Lydia can only hope that their bond will survive whatever life throws at them next.

Stiles looked as if he wanted to say something, but before any words came out of his mouth, Lydia spoke to him.

"Stiles. . ." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

It was silent for a moment and Lydia suddenly regretted saying anything, but then a small smile appeared on Stiles' face. He lifted his hand to brush the hair out of her eyes and pulled her closer to him. "I know," he whispered back.

_"I love you, too."_


	3. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lydia’s pregnancy mood swings have Stiles running around like a chicken with his head cut off as he attempts to please her sometimes irrational requests. {AU}
> 
> *** This piece is based off of a prompt I wrote on tumblr for stydia-fanfiction. ***

No one could say Stiles Stilinski was a bad husband. In fact, he was probably the most caring, loving, understanding husband on the face of the planet. At least, that’s how he felt. His wife on the other hand might beg to differ at the moment.

Stiles was well aware of how pregnancy affected a woman’s overall wellbeing – her mental, physical, and emotional state. As soon as they discovered they were having a baby, he had gone into overdrive preparing for all the possible situations that were to come. He thought he was well prepped for everything.

Boy was he wrong.

To say Lydia’s mood swings were crazy was an understatement. They were downright ludicrous.

Tonight was a great example. It was well past midnight, going on one in the morning to be exact, and Stiles was sitting in the drivethru of a twenty-four hour McDonalds picking up a hot fudge sundae for his wife. Why you may ask? Well when Lydia got a sudden craving for ice cream, she made it perfectly clear that he was not to give her “that store bought crap”. She wanted soft serve, and soft serve alone. Only problem was there was no soft serve place open past 9pm. However, that did not matter to Lydia. She wanted her ice cream, and Stiles, wanting to keep her satisfied, was going to get it for her.

That was how he ended up at McDonalds in the middle of the night while his pregnant wife laid in bed re-watching old episodes of Doctor Who.

As the girl working the window handed Stiles the sundaes he had purchased, he couldn’t help but think that this was just the beginning. He had a long road ahead of late night trips to fast-food chains and convenient stores to quell Lydia’s cravings.

By the time he made it back home, Lydia had gotten bored of Doctor Who and moved on to one of those old black-and-white television shows that were popular back in the day. Her slightly swollen stomach peaked through her night shirt as she laid on her back, her strawberry blonde hair sprawled out across the pillow she rested on while the television played softly in the background. A smile lit up her face the second he entered the room, and any annoyance Stiles had felt about having to get up in the middle of the night & drive across town just to get his wife some ice cream melted away.

“One hot fudge sundae for the pregnant woman,” Stiles announced, planting a kiss on Lydia’s forehead before handing her the ice cream.

Instead of returning the sentiment, Lydia immediately dug into the cold, creamy dessert, licking the chocolate residue from her lips as Stiles settled into bed beside her.

“Thank you,” she mumbled over a mouthful of ice cream.

Stiles chuckled, taking a bite of his own sundae. Her cravings always seemed to get the best of her and for Stiles, watching her pig out was often humorous. He leaned over again to press another kiss to her head. “Anytime.”

The two lazily lounged about on their queen-sized bed, tangling their legs together as they exchanged commentary on the old show playing on their television while enjoying the ice cream Stiles had gone out of his way to get for them.

Stiles couldn’t help but notice that Lydia was in a much better mood than she had been earlier that day. She had been cranky from the moment she woke up, and he had tried his best to be extra careful with the things he did, and more aware of the words that came out of his mouth in case he accidently set her off. He didn’t like treating his wife like a ticking time bomb, but ever since she became pregnant her mood changed at the drop of a hat. She could be laughing one minute, and crying the next. It was all so unpredictable, and despite being three months into the journey, Stiles was still figuring out how to handle everything. But for the moment, it was all going well.

It wasn’t until they had finished their little late-night snack that the problem occurred.

Stiles had finished his sundae before Lydia and unconsciously set his empty container on her bedside table for the simple fact that his was cluttered with his laptop and work-related papers that he had planned to tend to in the morning. He had every intention of throwing his trash out when he was good and ready. However, in Lydia’s mind, it seemed to her that he was insinuating something else entirely. The second she saw his arm reach over and place his trash on her side of the bed, she felt a wave of anger wash over her.

Suddenly Lydia abruptly ripped back the covers and got to her feet, walking to the other side of the room before turning around and pointing a heated glare her husband’s way.

Stiles stared back, confused as all hell. “What’s the matter?”

“You,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Me?”

“Yes! You are a sexist pig!”

“Okay, you have officially lost me.”

Lydia huffed as she angrily paced back and forth in front of him, her sudden outburst confusing him even more.

“Stiles, I am not your mother and I am not your maid.” She pointed to the container he had placed at her bedside. “The fact that you didn’t even bother to politely ask me to toss that in the trash says a lot about what you think of me!”

Stiles was growing even more confused by the second. “Lydia, what are you-”

“Just because I’m a woman, I’m supposed to clean up after you?” she ranted. “I am your wife, I am carrying _your_ baby; there is literally another human being inside of me right now and you expect me to pick up your trash?!”

At this point she was basically screeching, red in the face from her angry rant. Stiles was just now starting to realize what had set her off and wanted to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

“Honestly honey, I just put that on your table because mine is kind of overcrowded at the moment.” He motioned towards his own bedside table. “I swear I was going to take care of it when you were done with yours so I could do it all in one shot. You know I don’t take anything you do for granted, and I’m sorry if you felt otherwise.”

“So now I’m stupid?!” Lydia exclaimed.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he shook his head. “Wh- that doesn’t even make sense!”

Lydia stalked towards the bed, ripping a throw blanket from the ottoman at the opposite end before grabbing a pillow and her phone. “No, what doesn’t make sense is how you can be such an irresponsible, messy jackass during such a vital time in our lives!”

Stiles’ jaw dropped as he watched Lydia head for the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m sleeping on the couch. Goodnight!”

He left out a deep breath as he fell back into the comfort of their mattress, the door slamming shut as Lydia stormed down the stairs. This wasn’t the first time she had blown up at Stiles before bed, and he knew that it wouldn’t be the last. He also knew that in the next twenty minutes she would be back by his side, apologizing endlessly for her moodiness like she always did. And he would accept it because he knew she didn’t mean a word she said. It was simply a side effect of her pregnancy.

To be quite honest, Stiles was pretty certain that he would endure any degree of angry mood swings a hundred times over if the end result was having a baby with the woman he had loved practically his whole life.

Yeah, that was a pretty sweet deal.


	4. Baby Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lydia goes into labor while Stiles’ is out of town on a camping trip. {AU}
> 
> *** This piece was based off of a prompt I received from stydia-fanfiction on tumblr. ***

“Alright, Lydia. It’s time to push.”

Those were the last words she wanted to hear right now.

She knew it was ridiculous to think that she could stall the birth of her baby, as if the child would actually let her dictate anything revolving around the delivery, but there was no way she could let this happen. Not without him.

Lydia shook her head vigorously as she clenched her teeth, pain shooting through her. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she struggled to take deep breaths and tried to plead with the doctor. “No, I can’t. He’s not here yet.”

Her doctor gave her a sympathetic look, the same one she had been giving her all night. “I’m sorry Lydia but this baby isn’t waiting for anybody.”

**♔**

_He was breaking every road law in existence. Speeding, running red lights, you name it. But in that moment he couldn’t care less. He had to get back home as soon as possible._

_Stiles hadn’t even wanted to go on that stupid camping trip in the first place. He was kicking himself for allowing the boys to convince him to go despite his misgivings. He wanted to be angry with Lydia as well for urging him to “relax” and “have fun” as a sort of “last night out” before the baby arrived. All he had really wanted was to stay home with her but she had some pretty good points on why he should go, and had made it perfectly clear that she would be fine on her own for a few days._

_Of course he really couldn’t be upset with her. No one could have guessed that she would go into labor while he was away, especially not her. There was still three weeks to go before her due date. The doctor had always warned them that the due date was not to be taken as set in stone – babies were unpredictable. However, they had counted on Lydia’s delivery being late, not early._

_As soon as he got the call from Melissa that Lydia had been admitted to the hospital and their baby would arrive that night, he dropped everything, hopped in his jeep and drove off, leaving the boys behind. It wasn’t until he was half an hour away from them that he remembered that he was everyone’s ride home._

_As if being three hours away from Beacon Hills hadn’t been enough, his piece of crap Jeep decided to break down just as he had passed the halfway mark._

_Curse words had flown and his frustration knew no bounds, but somehow Stiles had managed to get the thing up and running again in fifteen minutes._

_Everything that could have gone wrong did, but he was pushing through. In just twenty minutes, he’d be back in town and by Lydia’s side once again._

_He just hoped he wasn’t too late._

**♔**

Everything that could have gone wrong absolutely did.

First of all, she was three weeks early. Her due date wasn’t until the end of the month.

The moment she felt her water break, she had tried to tell herself that she had simply wet her pants. It wouldn’t have been the first time; have you ever had a baby sit on your bladder? But as soon as she felt that first wave of pain hit her, she knew.

The doctors assured her that even though she was 37 weeks pregnant, her baby was most likely fully developed and would not be considered premature. She supposed that should have comforted her, but it didn’t.

She was still alone.

For one reason or another, most of her loved ones were away. The boys had their camping trip, and the girls were having their own fun in Vegas. She had assured everyone that she’d be fine on her own for a little while – she had actually wanted a bit of space, some time to herself for once for the mere fact that ever since she found out she was pregnant, she rarely got a moment alone. Everyone was always hovering around her, fretting over her as if she was a cancer patient instead of a pregnant woman, especially Stiles. So when everyone started making plans to go out of town for a few days, she had been relieved.

But now, she really wished she had convinced someone to keep her company. If she had known she was going to have to give birth on her own, she would have urged Stiles to stay instead of telling him to join the boys on their camping trip.

No, she wasn’t completely alone. She had her mother, and Melissa, and the sheriff supporting her all through the night, and she appreciated them greatly.

But none of them were Stiles.

Her mother wanted to be in the delivery room with her, but her own anxiety and fears over the fact that her daughter was about to give birth for the first time only made Lydia more stressed, so she had asked her to wait outside the room for Stiles.

As if the father of her child being absent when she needed him to most wasn’t enough to make this experience even less enjoyable than it already was, the anesthesiologist was away on vacation as well. So her plan for a pain-free delivery had flown right out the window the moment she arrived.

Now the doctor was telling her she had to start pushing, and all Lydia wanted to do was cry. But there was nothing she could do. She had been fighting the urge to push all night, and she had just about had enough of the searing pain coursing through her body. As much as she wanted Stiles by her side, she wanted the baby out more.

One of the nurses left to tell her mother and father-in-law that she had begun to push and the baby would hopefully be out soon. Lydia hoped for the same because she was damn certain that this was the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced in her entire life. And she’d experienced a lot.

Lydia grunted and cried through the pain as her doctor and nurses guided and encouraged her through the entire ordeal. She was allowed to take short breaks in between pushes to catch her breath, which was helpful because she was beyond exhausted and the baby wasn’t even close to crowning.

She was trying her best not to focus on the fact that Stiles was going to miss the birth of their child, but it was damn near impossible. Coupled with the intense burning sensation she felt in her lower abdomen, it was safe to say that finding something positive to think about in that situation was turning out to be very difficult.

Just as she felt like she couldn’t take any more of the pain, and the pushing, and the well-meaning but annoying encouragement from the nurses, the one person she had been dying to see all night came flying through the door.

“Stiles, thank god.”

Lydia reached for him as he rushed over, already decked out in his scrubs. No one could tell because of her tears and screams of pain, but she was incredibly glad to see him.

“Alright, the baby is crowning,” the doctor called out.

“Really?!” Stiles exclaimed as he curiously tried to peak between Lydia’s legs.

She gripped his arm tightly before he could go too far, speaking to him through gritted teeth. “Stiles, stay up here.” The last thing she needed was him getting woozy at whatever was happening down there and passing out on her.

“Right, right.” He nodded vigorously, moving closer to her side so she could hold onto him for support.

The doctor glanced up at them from the other side of the bed. “Lydia, get ready. Just a few more pushes and this baby will be out in no time.”

Lydia took a few deep breaths as she prepared for her few final pushes. Her hand found Stiles’, and she gripped it tightly as she felt his lips come into contact with her clammy forehead. His eyes met hers, and even though she was in incredible pain and looked like hell, he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Lydia whispered, all while staring into his beautiful brown eyes. “I thought you weren’t going to make it.”

It went without saying that he had been worried about that too. The relief he felt when he had run into the delivery room and saw that he hadn’t missed a thing was indescribable.

It had been a tough night for both of them, but the only thing that mattered now was that he had made it.

All the love Stiles felt for Lydia swelled in his chest as he pressed another kiss to her face, gazing back adoringly. “I’d never miss this.”

 


End file.
